


and when we're together, it's my favorite time of the year

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, Young Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Din hates Christmas. In all the time he has been alive he has never said that.But he's positive he can safely say, he despises Christmas.It's three days before Christmas and Din is being moved foster houses again---6 Christmases that impacted Din Djarin's life.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	and when we're together, it's my favorite time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Wow did i finally get into the christmas mood while writing this? 
> 
> .....yes
> 
> Is it realistic that a foster kid that's constantly moving would be able to keep track of four whole things in 14 years? 
> 
> In my experience with foster care(my cousin is adopted and my parents fostered my two younger siblings for years before they were adopted), probably not but A) din djarin is a very disciplined person so I think he could. And B) it provided some fluff so I don't really care lol

Five-year-old Din wakes up early Christmas morning. He blinks sleep from his eyes and sits up in his bed.

There is snow piling outside his window and he grins.

It's Christmas.

He runs down the hall and throws open his parent's door. "Mama! Papa! It's Christmas!"

His parents wake up much slower than he would like. His mother presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, conejito." His mother says. "Would you like to open one gift before breakfast.

Din nods vigorously.

His father ruffles his hair and picks him. "Let's go then."

Din allows himself to be carried to the living room then clambers out of his father's arms. "Can I open this one?"

It isn't the biggest box under the tree but the wrapping paper is blue, Din's favorite color. His mother nods and Din tears off the wrapping paper.

A small stuffed bunny is in the box. It has a little blue tie. Din beams. "I love him! Mama, I need a name for him!"

His mother laughs. "Maybe you can come up with a name while papa and I make breakfast.

Din likes the idea, he shows the bunny around the house.

"Have you named him yet?" His mother asks as he joins them for breakfast. Din looks at the bunny for a long second.

"Buttons, his nose is a button." Din pokes the nose, giggling.

"Buttons the Bunny." His father laughs.

Din eats, feeling content and safe and warm.

\---

Din doesn't want to celebrate Christmas this year. He kicks the snow outside of the daycare program he stays at with his foster sister. She's six, two whole years younger than he is and is practically a baby. The last thing he wants to do is make a stupid snowflake craft with her and her stupid baby friends.

It's Christmas Eve and Din is stuck here because his foster parents are both working. Din scowls and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Din! There you are!" The teacher exclaims, pulling him inside. "I was worried."

He doesn't say anything, just stares at the ground. She sighs and helps him out of his jacket.

"At least you remembered to put this on." She mumbles. "The others are making crafts. Would you like to help them?"

Din shakes his head.

She is silent and Din thinks she's going to send him in to make a craft anyways.

"I have something for you." She leaves Din into the hall and returns with a book. Din tries not to look interested. She makes him sit on the hall floor with her and opens the book. The title reads _The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey_ and Din faintly remembers seeing this in his foster family's home.

She reads it to him, Din is fascinated with the story and the pictures. When she finishes and closes the book he can't help but give her a quick hug.

"I want to give this to you, Din." She smiles. He holds it to his hear.

"Thank you." He whispers. She stands and helps him up.

"How about we go do that craft now?"

Din agrees.

That evening, Din reads the book to Buttons. He tries to do the same voices his teacher did. He can hear his foster family downstairs but he doesn't feel like joining them yet.

\---

Din hates Christmas. In the thirteen years he had been alive he has never said that.

But he's positive he can safely say, he despises Christmas.

It's three days before Christmas and Din is being moved foster houses again. He hasn't done anything, the family just decided they didn't have the resources to care for another child.

The social worker, Kuiil, gives him a pitying look as he knocks on the door of the smallest house Din has ever seen.

The door opens slowly and an older woman opens. She smiles at them and ushers them in.

Din shoots Kuiil a look of disbelief.

"It's just for the holidays." Kuiil whispers to him as they sit down at the table. The lady gushes on and on about how sweet Din is and how he can help her make cookies and hot chocolate.

Din isn't thrilled but it's not the worst situation and it's only for a few days.

It turns out, the woman makes some of the best cookies Din has ever day. She scribbles out the recipe on an old notecard and hands it to him.

"Keep that safe. I know people who would kill for that recipe."

The cookies are so good Din isn't sure if she's kidding. He tucks it in the pages of _The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey_ , it won't get lost there.

\---

They didn't get snow on Christmas this year. It's raining, not quite cold enough to freeze entirely. It's a slush on the ground. Din doesn't really know why he got stuck picking up last minute groceries but he isn't complaining. Anything to get him out of the house for a few hours is a blessing.

His current foster family isn't bad. They just have a gaggle of young children. He's the oldest at sixteen, the next in line just turned ten. Din ends up feeling more like an overglorified babysitter than an actual dependant most of the time.

It doesn't matter. Two years and he'll be graduated and aged out of the foster system.

The store is crowded but Din somehow manages to find everything on the list. There's Christmas frames on sale, they're selling for only a dollar.

Din needs a frame for a picture of his family. Kuiil found it a few months ago and gave it to him.

After a few moments of hesitation, Din buys it. He really doesn't want that photo accidently ruined. Besides, no one will notice a missing dollar, he thinks of it as payment for all the times he's babysat for them.

He gets on the subway and sighs. He'll go home and help the little ones make cookies, maybe he'll read them a story. Then he'll go to his room and put the picture in the frame.

He tucks it in his coat pocket so no one sees.

That evening, the house gets silent as the children get carried up to bed. Din opens the frame and puts the treasured photo in it.

The picture was taken when Din was four. He doesn't really remember much about it but he remembers the sweater he had to wear was itchy so he took it off and somehow lost it. His mother wasn't thrilled about that.

Din stares at his parent's smiling faces. He wonders if they were alive what they would be doing? Would they still allow him to open one gift before breakfast? Would Din have siblings?

He falls asleep holding the picture close to his chest.

\---

For Din's first Christmas as an adult, he's homeless.

He didn't mean to end up homeless on the week of Christmas. How was he supposed to know Xi'an and Qin were liars and wouldn't hold through their end of the renting deal.

Din stays at a coffee shop until they kick him out. He finds himself in front of the homeless shelter, scowling to himself.

"Hey, bud. You dropped something!"

Din swings around and comes face to face with a woman holding his book. He snatches the book without thinking.

"Uh, thanks. Merry Christmas." He gives her a thin smile. He turns to go up the steps when she grabs his arm. He swings out, nearly punching her.

She laughs. "Do you need a place to stay? My roommate is gone for the holidays."

"I could be a murderer." Din refuses to believe that this woman is just allowing him to stay at her house out of the goodness of her own heart.

She shrugs. "C'mon. I've been in there, it isn't fun."

He hesitates then agrees. He decides spending the night with one stranger is better than staying with fifty.

Her apartment is impeccably clean. She kicks off her shoes at the door and leads him in. "I'm Cara Dune."

"Din Djarin."

Din feels out of place in her clean area. He stand there clutching the ratty backpack he's had for years, dripping dirty water on to her floor.

"I probably have clothes that will fit you." She muses, she disappears into a room and returns a minute later.

"You can take a shower then change into this. We can do a load of laundry for you tomorrow morning."

He nods and follows her to the bathroom.

"Use whatever you want. It's all mine." She shrugs. "You want some coffee? Hot chocolate? Tea?"

Din swallows. "Some tea would be nice."

Cara grins. "He speaks." She pats his shoulder. "I'll make some tea. Take as long as you want, use as much hot water as you need."

Din does just that. It's been a while since he was able to take a long, hot shower. He enjoys the experience greatly. Cara's hoodie and sweatpants for him better than some of his own clothes.

He emerges from the bathroom to the smell of tea. Cara sits in the living room, on her phone.

"Your tea is in the blue mug." She smiles. He sits on the opposite side of the couch. He picks up the cup and lets the warm settle into his fingers.

"Thank you for this." He says. "I can never repay you. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning."

Cara frowns. "Nah, buddy. You're stuck with me all Christmas. We're going to go make gingerbread houses and bake and do all that weird shit friends do at Christmas." She stops and looks at him eagerly. "If you want to. If you have somewhere to be I don't want kidnap you."

Din snorts. "That... sounds nice. I can't repay you for anythinf though. I don't have a job."

She gives him a mechivious smile. "I can find you one. Can you pick up heavy stuff?"

Din nods.

"I'll call my boss after Christmas."

\---

"Darlin', are these all the boxes for Christmas decorations?"

Din pokes his head into the room. Cobb is holding five boxes in his arms. The small tree is already set up.

Honestly, Din doesn't know. So he nods and decides to let Cobb figure it out.

Grogu is nearly asleep after spending all day decorating the tree. Din tucks him in for a nap. "Sleep well, conejito." He murmurs, kissing Grogu's head. Beofre turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Hey, honey. I found this box that's completely random."

Din looks confused at the box until Cobb opens it up.

He gasps. "I haven't seen this stuff in years. He pulls out the old stuffed rabbit and book. "Wow."

He feels tears prick his eyes as he examines the two items. Cobb watches him, peering into the box.

"There's a recipe." He hands it to Din, who lets out a watery laugh. Cobb doesn't react, in his hands he holds a cheaply made frame and stares at it.

"Is this you?" He asks, flipping the frame around so Din can see.

"I- yeah." Din swallows. He didn't know he still had all this stuff. These were some of his only possessions in foster care.

"Weren't you just the cutest?" Cobb coos. "You look a little like Grogu.

Din has thought that many times, they have the same hair and eyes.

"What is all this?" Cobb sets the frame on the mantle. Din smiles softly at it.

"Christmas stuff."

"Most people don't get teary-eyed from a bunny, _The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey,_ or a cookie recipe." Cobb points out. "Well, maybe that book because if I remember it's a little bitterweet, but not the other two."

Din sets the items down. "My parents gave me this the last Christmas I spent with them." He sets it down. "A teacher gave this to me. She must have known about me being in foster care because she was really patient and kind." The recipe card is almost ineligible, Din needs to recopy it this year. "A foster mom gave this to me."

Cobb smiles. "That's really sweet. You should share them with Grogu. Especially the book, he loves when you read him stories."

That night Din does. He sits on the chair in front of the tree with his son and reads. Grogu holds the stuffed bunny carefully, like he can sense how important it is to Din. Cobb sits across from them, pretnding to be on his phone while he secretly sends videos to Cara. If Din notices, he doesn't say anything.

Christmas Day is the best Din has had in a long time. Cobb sits beside him while they watch Grogu excited tear off wrapping paper from every one of their friends.

For the first time in a long, long time, Din decides that maybe Christmas isn't so terrible. Not with his boyfriend and son by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!
> 
> If you don't celebrate and you're only here because you like this series, I know how weird/mildly annoying Christmas is if you don't celebrate it, happy new year I hope 2021 is your year ❤
> 
> Also hahahh not me using "When We're Together" for the second time in this series lol wut
> 
> Edit: wait wait wait just realized that this is my 40th work AND it is the one year anniversary of my first work on here that's so crazy omggggg I love y'all sm


End file.
